The Kick Off Mission
by TheMimicker11
Summary: To start her career as an agent for Council of Time, Audrey is sent to dimension 286 where she meets a certain set of brothers. Together wiil they stop the evil haunting Point Pleasant. First fanfic so please R&R. Season 4-ish Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Mission Prologue_

Dean walked with 2 black coffees to his brother, Sam. "So got anything for us?" he asked as he handed Sam a coffee. "I think so. Ever heard of the Mothman in Point Pleasant West Virginia?" Sam looked up from the laptop.

"Really Sam, Mothman? Lilith is breaking seals and you're worried about Mothman?" Dean said and took a drink of his coffee. "It gets better. Some of the survivors have been killed. Since you've been back, there have been 5 killings all at Point Pleasant. I don't know much about seals but killing survivors maybe one."

"Hmm sounds like something worth checking out" Dean said. "Have any ideas on what it could be?" Sam asked as he packed up the laptop and coffee. "If is something supernatural, we'll find out as soon as we get to Point Pleasant."

They walked out of the coffee shop and got into the Impala. They were currently in a small town by the Michigan-Ohio border. It took the hunters about 9 hours (including pit stops) to reach the outside of Point Pleasant.

Dean sped around a bend toward the West Virginian city. As the road straightens, a girl appeared. Not like, he turned the corner and she just there but she popped out of thin air. If it weren't for Dean's impressive reflexes, she would have been road kill.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he swerved the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

Audrey did a handstand against the wall. What if they never call her in for a mission? The council was very sketchy whether or not they even wanted her in the field. She didn't have any powers. She was terrible with a gun. And she had acrophobia. Like, _bad_. Agents were supposed to be fearless.

Audrey stepped down and looked around her room. It was about 2 ½ years since she started with the council of time. Time didn't pass in the tween-mension, so she didn't really know exactly how long she had been here. And she didn't age so that didn't help.

Audrey heard a knock on the door. She ran and whipped opened the door. There stood her friend Cam. Audrey sighed slightly disappointed. "What? Am I no good any more Miss Field Agent?" Cam laughed. Audrey laughed.

"No" Audrey explained "It's just I've been an official agent for what I think has days now and they still haven't called me in. Dana had her first mission and is back already. What if they never send me out because I'm the dud?"

"Well, don't worry! It's your lucky day because they sent me to tell you to get your cute little ass over to the council's room." Cam smiled. "Are you serious?" Audrey exclaimed. Cam nodded "Don't keep them waiting."

Audrey took off down the hallways and stopped in front of the huge doors. She took a breath and put on a serious let's-get-down-to-business expression. Audrey pushed opened the doors to the council.

They were sitting at high podiums that curved into a half circle. "You called?" Audrey said. "Yes," the head councilman said "In training, you excelled in hand-to-hand combat, even with your... disadvantage, and problem solving. Well, we have a problem in 286. Point Pleasant West Virginia United States Earth August 2007 to be exact. See, we think a gabber beetle has entered this dimension. You know what a gabber beetle is right?"

Audrey nodded. "It's a creature that lives mostly in the void. But sometimes enters a dimension and feeds on the radiation you give off when you survive a near death experience"

"Exactly, we need you transport it back to the void if it is a gabber beetle. If it turns out to be something else, you'll need to exterminate it" The head councilman said. Audrey nodded "Anything else?"

"No, you'll leave as soon as you are ready" The councilman said. Audrey smiled and went back to her room. She looked at the clothes she was wearing. Audrey knew sweat pants and a tank top wouldn't cut it for mission clothes. Why did Cam even let go to the council's room with it on?

Audrey tore through her closet. She pulled out a black vest a friend gave her. It was flexible leather that she liked. She put on over her purple cami. Audrey then found some black jeans to match.

She knew she wouldn't be able to part with her short heeled boots so Audrey put them on. She walked out the door with a few other necessities in a bag. She hesitated on her ipod but brought it anyway.

Audrey walked into the portal room. "286, Point Pleasant West Virginia United States Earth" Mim said. "I know. They sent your information over" the portal manager said and started preparing the laser. Audrey saw Cam in back and shot him an excited smiled.

"So here's your equipment. Oh, don't forget about the aging sickness. It'll start about 12 hours after you enter the dimension and will go on for about 6 more hours ok?" the portal manager said. Audrey nodded. "Team ready to fire?" he yelled out. "Ready" The team responded. They all used their power source to fuel up the laser.

The portal then appeared on the portal dock. Audrey closed her eyes and stepped through. She opened her eyes and she was standing on a road. There was the sound of a loud engine. It came so fast Audrey didn't even have time to scream.

The black car swerved in time to miss her. It stopped and 2 guys got out and ran to her. "Who are you and where did you come from?" the one with longer hair asked. "Dude, she popped out of nowhere so she's probably a spirit." The other one said.

"Well, _she _is standing right here listening to every word. Oh, and _she _isn't a spirit, very much alive thank you very much." Audrey said. "Then answer his questions" the one with short hair said.

"My name's Audrey. And you'd most likely want to take me to an asylum if I told you where I came from."

"Trust me; we see things that make people want to put us in asylums every day." The guy with longer hair said. "We definitely got you beat" The guy with short hair said. "Ok if you give me a ride to Point Pleasant West Virginia I'll tell you everything on the ride there." Audrey said.

"We're heading that way so jump on in the back." The guy with longer hair said. "Dude, do think we should think this over?" the guy with short hair whispered. "She might have something to do with your Mothman. It's not every day a random 12 year old just pops out of nowhere"

The guy with short hair sighed and let Audrey into the back. They took off down the road.

"As promised" Audrey said "I come from a place in between dimensions called the tween-mension. I came through a portal that was meant to put me just outside Point Pleasant West Virginia. I was sent here looking for a gabber beetle."

"Well, that' pretty good." The guy with short hair said. "I'm Dean and this is Sam. We drive around the United States in in my beautiful '67 Impala. We fight the supernatural like ghost demons and vampires."

"This is a solid car. Very nice" Audrey said. "Thank you" said Dean. He leaned toward his brother. "Ok she can stay." He whispered. "Wait what time is it?" Audrey asked. "About 3:00 in the afternoon, why?" Sam said.

"Will I be able to be in a room by 3 am?" Audrey asked. "Definitely why?" Sam asked again. "In the tween-mension, I don't age. But since I'm in a different dimension my body's going to start aging again and I heard it's not easy trip." Audrey explained.

"You heard? Are you new at this or something?" Dean asked. "She's like 12, right?" Sam looked at Audrey. "Um, I don't know. But physically yes." Audrey said. "Why are you doing this alone when you're so young?" Sam asked.

Audrey shrugged. "It's only a D-level mission. I can handle it" "Got any idea where this beetle thing is?" Dean asked. "Well," Audrey said "I know it feeds off of a weird radiation we produce after we survive a near death experience that a lot of other people died at. This one has found a taste for the survivors of the Point Pleasant's Silver Bridge."

"We were investigating those deaths. Do you want us to help you?" Sam asked. Audrey bit her lip. "I guess it would be nice to have some back up on my first mission." "Ok first things first find a motel." Dean said.

They found a cheap motel about a half an hour later. "2 rooms please" Sam said to man behind the counter. "I can pay for myself. The council didn't send me totally unprepared." Audrey said. "Ok 1 room. Make sure there are 2 beds." Sam said correcting himself. Sam paid and got the key

Audrey pulled out a wad of cash. She handed him a 2 50s. "1 room, 5 days, no one knows I'm here." Audrey said. The man nodded and handed her a key. Dean and Sam watched in awe. "Ok you're buying dinner." Dean said. "I'm not eating dinner. Can't have anything in my stomach until I'm aging again" Audrey said.

"Ok, but then you're buying dinner" Dean said.

The next day, Audrey knocked on Sam and Dean's door at a little after 9. "Please tell me you got some heavy duty pain medication." She said. "Wow, you look as bad as I do when I'm hung over" Dean said as he got the pills. Audrey swallowed it without water.

"So, Dean and I went to the police station and got all the names of the survivors. There are 20 still alive." Sam said. "Man that's too many for us to stake out one and wait for the thing." Audrey said "I guess we should try to find some sort of order"

"All the victims have been females. So that brings us down to 11. Causes of death were killed with a snap of the neck then gruesomely had their heart ripped out." Dean said reading the police report. "What? Was just heart missing? Or was more body parts eaten?" Audrey asked.

"Well the heart wasn't missing it lying on the floor next to them" Dean said. Audrey sucked in a nervous breath. "Th-This isn't a gabber beetle. If a gabber beetle attacks its victims, it usually eats almost the whole body after absorbing the radiation."

"So this isn't a gabber beetle? Looks like we're back to step one" Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you may be celebrating. Please review after you read so I can improve as a writer. Please and Thank You. Enjoy ch2

_Chapter 2_

"What if we get caught?" Audrey asked. She looked up at the small house . They had decided to check out the last murder scene which was a young woman named Elizabeth Jennings. "Sam and I have these." Dean held up a fake badge. "And me?" Audrey asked. "Well, if you get stopped, make something up." Dean said.

They all got out of the car and walked into the apartment building. Dean picked the lock while Sam and Audrey watched for unexpected company. "We're in" Dean said. He pushed opened the door then went in under the tape. They walked down a hallway to the crime scene.

"So how do we know what came through here?" Audrey asked. "If it's a spirit, the EMF will detect it" Dean said. He walked around waving the silent gizmo. "And if it's not a spirit, then what?" Audrey asked.

"You and I are in charge of that. You know what sulfur smells and looks like?" Sam said. "Uuuu, more or less" Audrey said with an unknowing tone. "Great. Just look for anything that's not right like a weird symbol or something" Sam said. He turned and started looking around the room.

Audrey went into the hallway that led to the murder scene from the living room in the back of the apartment. She looked up and saw some odd holes but she was too short to get a good look. "Hey, Sam! Come here" Audrey yelled. Sam jogged into the hallway. "What? Did you find something?" he asked.

"Stand right here" Audrey placed Sam right under the holes. She stood behind him. Audrey used the wall to push herself onto his shoulders to look at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"These holes, there are enough for each finger like something was clinging to the ceiling." Audrey said. She had small fingers so they fit into the holes perfectly. Audrey then pulled herself up like the murderer would have. Then she carefully moved her feet little and found small imprints where feet would have been.

"Okay, I can't find- What are you doing on the ceiling?" Dean asked as he walked into the hallway. "This was probably the last position the murderer was in before it killed Elizabeth" Audrey stated. She then let go and did a small flip before she safely landed on her feet.

"So it's a creature not a ghost." Dean said. "Wow, Sherlock. I'm wooed with your beautiful skills" Audrey said sarcastically. Sam chuckled. "Let's just see if we can find anything else." Dean said. They carefully looked down the hallway looking for more clues.

"Hey guys, here's some things." Audrey said. She pointed to loose strings in the carpet at the end of the hallway. "That's like 20 feet. How can it jump that far and land on the ceiling?" Sam asked. "The window's broken right here." Audrey observed "And there's no claw marks. Oooooohhhhhh!"

She excitedly ran to the window then turned to the two brothers. "I know what happened! Wings!" Audrey proclaimed, extending her arms like they were wings. Sam and Dean gave her a confused look. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"The creature had wings." Audrey explained. "It flew through the window at Elizabeth who was most likely sitting on this couch. Elizabeth then got up ran down the hallway and into that room where she started to phone the police. The creature had landed right here so it could push off down the hallway at a fast speed.

"This hallway is like 6 ft. wide. Wide enough for the creature to catch some air with its wings. As it felt itself losing momentum, it twisted to cling to the ceiling. Then pounced through the door where the creature gruesomely killed Elizabeth."

"You got all that from two sets of claws and a crashed window?" Sam exclaimed. "I wasn't chosen to work for the council for nothing. I may be the dud, but I still got some talent" Audrey said sassily.

"What do you mean 'the dud'?" Sam asked. Audrey knitted her eyebrows. "It's- it's nothing. Let's just continue the investigation." She said. "No," Dean said "I could have very easily left in the middle of that road. Then you'd have to figure out this thing on your own" Dean said.

"Well, it's personal. You wouldn't get what it's like." Audrey said. "Try us" Sam said. Audrey looked at the ground. "The council says we give off some physic signal." She started after a short silence "The people chosen to go to the tween. That's how they chose us. They get the signal, bring us in then activate and train us with our powers or special abilities"

"All you guys have powers? Like premonitions and telekinesis?" Sam asked. Audrey nodded. "Some do. Others shape shift, some control elements and some can even control the dimension's dividers. They run the portal room."

"So what's yours?" Dean asked. Sam elbows him. "Your brother isn't very quick, is he?" Audrey said. "What? I'm smart" Dean said. "Then both 2 and 2 together. Everyone in the tween has a power. I'm called the dud." Audrey said. It was kind of a touchy subject due to the issues in caused.

"How about we head back to the hotel? I think we have all that we'll get from here" Sam said. They went back to the hotel and started looking through John's journal and searching the internet.

"I got something" Dean said and read out of John's journal. "Griffin, it has the head and wings of an eagle and body of a lion. Lions have claws." "Yeah but Griffins are too big fit into the hallway. And it would be pretty hard to rip out a heart with paws like the murderer did" Audrey said.

"Have you seen a griffin?" Sam asked. "Yeah, my friend Lily had to fight one for her exam" She answered. Audrey pointed to the screen. "What's that?" "I think you just found something that fits our memo" Sam showed the web page about the Gorgons to Audrey and Dean.

"It's most likely one of the Gorgons. It says here they don't actually turn people to stone." Sam said. "Wait, I thought the Gorgons were three girls with snakes for hair, turned people to stone, and no wings" Dean said.

"They're actually only sometimes depicted with wings. They can choose make their prey immobile when it is looked." Sam said. "That's how Elizabeth was able to run into the other room. She most likely saw it for a millisecond then ran without looking back." Audrey said. "Does it say how to kill it?" Dean asked. "Beheading," Sam answered. "The raising question now is, how do kill something that when you look at it, it can paralyze you?"

"Perseus killed Medusa by watching her reflection in a mirror shield then beheading her. Do you think that would work on this one?" Audrey asked. "I don't see why not, but Medusa was the youngest and the weakest so that may be why Perseus was able to do that" Sam said.

"Ok, let's going find this son of a bitch now" Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late update. Crazy ass snow storm blew out the power. Please Review!

Chapter 3

"So are there any certain metals we need?" Dean asked as he went open his trunk. "No, why?" Audrey said. Dean opened his trunk and propped open his case. "Whoa, forget about obsessive compulsive disorder, you got obsessive weapon disorder!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Yeah. I got silver knives, gold knives, iron knives and just got this brass knife. Long story." Dean said. He showed one of each knife as he said the metal. "Well, I'll just have a good classic silver dagger" Audrey said. Dean handed one to her.

Audrey pulled off the sheath and examined the blade. She ran her forefinger over the sharp part. It gave her a small cut. "It's good and sharp" she said as she rubbed her forefinger and thumb together.

"Ok, so dad's journal says the gorgon will try to blend in. I personally think we should start with the homeless people." Dean said. "She'll have some sort of head garment on. Also she'll have a large back to hide her wings and a young face. Most likely between 18 and 23."

"Let's start downtown" Sam said. They parked and Audrey put some quarters in the meter. "Turn here" Sam whispered. They turned down a back alleyway. There were several homeless people living in boxes.

"You knew this was here how?" Audrey asked. "Let me guess" Dean smiled "You did some report about Point Pleasure homeless at Stanford?" "No, yesterday when I was looking for a coffee shop, I found them and they told where one was." Sam answered. "Oh. That works." Dean said.

"Hello I'm FBI Agent Kirk and this is Agent Hammett. We're here on a murder investigation that happened never by. We'll be interviewing a few of you about what you may have seen." Sam said to all of them.

An elderly woman walked up to Audrey. "And is this young lady doing here? Shouldn't she be home away from this terribleness?" she said. Audrey swallowed. Then she quickly did some improve. "Oh well, my um dads brought me because I really want to go into the FBI."

"Your dad_s_?" the woman said. "Yeah them two. My saviors. Not every day a 12 year old is adopted." Audrey said. The woman gave Sam and Dean a look then went back to her box.

"Dads, Really? Couldn't you have said one of us was your dad?" Dean whispered through clenched teeth. "Sorry Dean. That's what happens when you make a girl do improve" Audrey said. "Bitch" Dean breathed and left to go talk to some of the people.

Audrey sat down next to a middle aged woman. "So, what do you know bridge that collapsed here about 40 years ago?" Audrey asked her. "A lot, I was there. I was your age" The woman said. 'I don't think you were' Audrey thought to herself.

"So can you tell me? About what happened" "I can, but why would a girl who's the daughter of two male FBI agents want to know?" the woman answered. "Well, I'm interested in that type of stuff." Audrey said. "Bridges collapsing?" the woman asked with her eyebrow up.

"No, the fact that there were several sightings of a 'Mothman' in the year leading up to the collapsing" Audrey said "There's a legend saying he had something to do with it"

"Ha! I don't believe that it was a 'Mothman' for a second! I'll tell you what _really_ happened." The woman said. Audrey adjusted herself so she was cross legged and facing the woman. The woman smiled and started the story.

"Dad was taking me to his work. Mother had her book club every Friday so dad would take me to the office. It was a full rush hour everyone trying to get to work. I was sitting next to my dad playing with my doll.

"Then I heard an extremely loud crack. It was like someone fired a cannon! The bridge fell out from underneath us. The only reason I survived is because my dad undid my seat beat. I know I know. It sounds odd that the fact that having my seatbelt undone saved my life. It did because a soon as the car hit the water, I rolled down my window and swam to safety like my dad had told me to do.

"This next part well, I swear by it until I'm pushing daisies. I saw something flew away from the site. It was no man! It was woman. Dressed in a long golden dress and with wings that were white. They were bat-like, with that thin web-like membrane, but came out of her back. And I don't know if it was the angel who saved me or the demon who caused it, but it _was_ there."

Audrey was awestruck. "Are you serious?" "Yes ma'am. And the scary thing is I saw it again. It flew out of that lady's apartment. Then it took off into the forest." The woman said.

This was proof it was a gorgon! It's common knowledge in the tween that angels don't have white wings. If angels have wings in a dimension, they're golden or black with feathers.

"Thank you, this, this was great!" Audrey smiled and shook the woman's hand "It really was awesome, Mrs.…" "Miss. Brianna Kiltage and your welcome" Brianna said oddly looking at Aubrey.

"Well, thank you. Oh! And here" Audrey wrote down Sam's number and handed her some quarters. "If you see this thing again, or if it tries to attack you, find a payphone or some way to call this number ok? Ask for Audrey" "Ok I-I will" Brianna stumbled. She was a little shocked by the girl's reaction.

Audrey turned to find Dean and Sam. "Hey, time's a tickin'. I think it's time for us to go talk to some of the family members of the victim." Aubrey said. Dean and Sam looked at her oddly.

When they got back to the car, Sam asked her what was going on. "That woman I was talking to, yeah, that was Brianna Kiltage." Audrey said "She was a survivor from the bridge collapsing. Brianna said that she swears she saw a flying woman that day. And she saw it the apartment of Miss. Elizabeth Jennings"

"Nice work. Still doesn't help us find the damn thing." Dean said and started the car. "Actually it does." Audrey said. "She said it took off into the woods. Might have nice cave or maybe even a house in there." "Wow, you truly are amazing." Sam said. Audrey smiled. "Why thank you Sam." And they took off toward the woods.

"So you think we can just walk into the woods, say 'here gorgon gorgon' and it'll show up?" Audrey said. "Well, we're not following that exact plan but kind of" Dean said. "There's got to be some way to track it. Don't you got some fancy smancy device?" Audrey asked.

"No, the only thing we can really do is go into those woods and hope we can find it" Sam said. "But if it attacks before we can find it? It has wings!" Audrey exclaims. "I'm sorry, I really am, but unless you got something up your super-agent sleeve, this is the only way" Dean said.

They pulled over a hill and saw about 2 square miles of woods. "Oh shit. We're never going to find her." Audrey said. "Yes we will. Don't worry." Sam said. "We might, but it's going to take forever! The chic has wings so I don't think there's a nice yellow brick road right to where she lives" Audrey said.

"Then we better get going" Dean said and drove into the woods.

They pulled down the dirt road to a dead end. "Looks like we'll be walking from here" Dean said and got out. Sam and Audrey did the same. They decided to stay together because fight the gorgon alone didn't sound pleasing to any of them. They each had a machete as they entered the woods.

"It's going to be dark soon maybe we should head back" Audrey said after about an hour. "What? The big bad agent afraid of the dark?" Dean teased. "No, the gorgon attacks at night and I don't want another person to die" She spat back.

"Guys look at that!" Sam said. He pointed at a figure in a small clearing. It was a small cottage with a young woman with a cloth wrapped around her head. She also had a coat on. It was August.

"I think we found our girl." Sam said.

_Chapter 4_

Dean Sam and Audrey approached the woman. Before Sam or Dean could say anything, Audrey took over. "Hi, my name's Audrey. These are my dad's brothers, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam. They're Ufologists and dad let me come with them." She played the part as an excited 12 year old very well.

"Ufologists? What is that?" the young woman said. "They're people who study UFOs. About 4-5 days ago, someone saw something fly into these woods. We think, actually it was my thought but whatever, that it was an alien flying back to its ship. We're looking for some proof" Audrey said. Sam and Dean were impressed with her acting of a twelve year knowing she usually acted more mature.

Dean smiled at the attractive woman in a way Sam knew too well "Yeah, we were wondering if we could come in and talk to you about what you have seen." Dean said. "Oh, yes! I did see something fly over my house! Could have been an alien?" The young woman gasped.

"That's what we're investigating ma'am." Sam said. They went inside

"A flying saucer?" Dean said. Stheno nodded "Isn't that what you're looking for?"

Suddenly Audrey stood up. "umm, sorry but can I use your bathroom?" she asked. Stheno pointed and told her exactly where was.

When she came back, Audrey looked different. She was paler. Not like she was sick, but like some of her overall color was drained. Even in her clothes.

They stayed a few minutes longer then left.

"Are you ok? It's like you lost some color." Sam said. Audrey smiled and told him she would explain at the car. When they finally made it back to the car, it insanely dark. So no one knew about the figure in a trench coat until Dean ran into him.

"Son of a bitch who is that?" he asked. A gravelly voice answered "Dean, its Castiel." By this time, Sam had found a flashlight from inside the car and pointed at Castiel.

"Who's this?" Audrey asked. Castiel had a confused look on his face. "Dean, who said that?" he asked. Dean looked at Audrey "This is Audrey she's from some other dimension." "Tween to be exact" Audrey said. "I can't see her" he said bluntly .

"Oh my god! You can't me? My life just got interesting." Audrey said. "Why can't he see you?" Dean asked.

"The reason I look a little different." Audrey smiled. "One of the skills I learned was to project my mind out of my body. So what you're seeing is my mind in solid-ish form"

"That's sweet. But why can't Cas see you?" Dean asked. Audrey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe certain humans in this dimension can't see me like this." Audrey said. "I'm no human. I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Let me rephrase that. Angels of the Lord in this dimension can't see like this" Audrey said with hint of sarcasm.

"Well let's head back

Suddenly Sam phone started ringing. He looked a little confused. "I didn't give anyone my number" he said as he was about answer. "I did" Audrey said and snatched the phone. She answered it. "Hello?" she said into the mouthpiece. "H-hello? Is this Audrey?" the other voice sound extremely shaken up.

"Miss Kiltage? What happened?" Audrey motioned for everyone to get in the car and get ready to drive off fast. "I-I was a-attacked!" Miss Kiltage was barely able to form the words "I think its coming back soon." "Where are you?" Audrey asked. Dean put the car in drive and started away from the forest.

"At the gas station, the Gas-n-Sip on Peterson Rd." She answered. "Ok Miss Kiltage. Don't move stay there!" Audrey emphasized stay there. She hated to use her as bait but it may be they're only shot.

"Gas-n-Sip on Peterson Rd. GO!" Audrey almost yelled. Dean had to take a quick turn causing Audrey to slam into Castiel. Audrey jumped out of the car before it was in a total stop. She bursted through the door and found the cashier bloodily kill and almost all the rack knocked over. Miss Kiltage standing in the middle of it all.

"Why hello Audrey. So nice of you join us" Miss Kiltage said with a sinister smile. Her hair started to turn to snakes as Stheno walked out with her Audrey's body. Brianna took out a knife and cut a slit from her collarbone to her earlobe. The blood rolled out and down her body.

The injury caused Audrey to wake out of her astral state and in the arms of Stheno. Audrey didn't open her eyes but started thrashing blindly. She clawed and kicked until Stheno dropped her onto the hard ground.

Gunshots started going off but quickly stopped. Audrey looked up to see a frozen Dean holding a gun and Cas holding a long knife in mid run. She turned to fight the Gorgon sisters but met a pair of amber eyes.

Suddenly Audrey felt like she was struck by lightning. There was a huge flash of green. Sam saw this as he finally found his way to the front from the back door of the storage room. He ran to see what happened at the far front of the store.

Sam saw the Gorgons. He was slightly confused by the fact that there were two. Audrey was on the floor with a long gash on her neck. Everyone looked in shock as she got up. One of the Gorgon sisters were look start at her. Both looked very confused on why she wasn't frozen.

"W-What? H-how?" Stheno was stuttering in shock. "Very good question that can be answered later" Audrey said. She punched Stheno, knocking to the ground. "Audrey!" Sam said and threw her a machete. Audrey caught it and swung it at the rising Gorgon sister. The snakes' hissing stopped as the head hit the ground.

Miss Kiltage turned her gaze away from Dean and Cas to her dead sister. She panickly started to run away from the scene. "Hey stop" Audrey yelled looking intensely at her. Suddenly, she froze. Not in a surrender, but like time stopped.

Dean Sam and Cas stopped at Audrey's side to look at the odd sight.

"Um, how is this possible?" Cas asked. "I have no idea" Sam said. "Well, let's stop standing around like statues and kill the bitch" Audrey said. She walked up and swung the machete and the body dropped.

Reviews make my Day!


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review! They make me happy and I'll give Cas a cookie.

_Chapter 4_

Dean Sam and Audrey approached the woman. Before Sam or Dean could say anything, Audrey took over. "Hi, my name's Audrey. These are my dad's brothers, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam. They're Ufologists and dad let me come with them." She played the part as an excited 12 year old very well.

"Ufologists? What is that?" the young woman said. "They're people who study UFOs. About 4-5 days ago, someone saw something fly into these woods. We think, actually it was my thought but whatever, that it was an alien flying back to its ship. We're looking for some proof" Audrey said. Sam and Dean were impressed with her acting of a twelve year knowing she usually acted more mature.

Dean smiled at the attractive woman in a way Sam knew too well "Yeah, we were wondering if we could come in and talk to you about what you have seen." Dean said. "Oh, yes! I did see something fly over my house! Could have been an alien?" The young woman gasped.

"That's what we're investigating ma'am." Sam said. They went inside

"A flying saucer?" Dean said. Stheno nodded "Isn't that what you're looking for?"

Suddenly Audrey stood up. "umm, sorry but can I use your bathroom?" she asked. Stheno pointed and told her exactly where was.

When she came back, Audrey looked different. She was paler. Not like she was sick, but like some of her overall color was drained. Even in her clothes.

They stayed a few minutes longer then left.

"Are you ok? It's like you lost some color." Sam said. Audrey smiled and told him she would explain at the car. When they finally made it back to the car, it insanely dark. So no one knew about the figure in a trench coat until Dean ran into him.

"Son of a bitch who is that?" he asked. A gravelly voice answered "Dean, its Castiel." By this time, Sam had found a flashlight from inside the car and pointed at Castiel.

"Who's this?" Audrey asked. Castiel had a confused look on his face. "Dean, who said that?" he asked. Dean looked at Audrey "This is Audrey she's from some other dimension." "Tween to be exact" Audrey said. "I can't see her" he said bluntly .

"Oh my god! You can't me? My life just got interesting." Audrey said. "Why can't he see you?" Dean asked.

"The reason I look a little different." Audrey smiled. "One of the skills I learned was to project my mind out of my body. So what you're seeing is my mind in solid-ish form"

"That's sweet. But why can't Cas see you?" Dean asked. Audrey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe certain humans in this dimension can't see me like this." Audrey said. "I'm no human. I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Let me rephrase that. Angels of the Lord in this dimension can't see like this" Audrey said. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well let's head back" Dean said.

Suddenly Sam phone started ringing. He looked a little confused. "I didn't give anyone my number" he said as he was about answer. "I did" Audrey said and snatched the phone. She answered it. "Hello?" she said into the mouthpiece.

"H-hello? Is this Audrey?" the other voice sound extremely shaken up.

"Miss Kiltage? What happened?" Audrey motioned for everyone to get in the car and get ready to drive off fast. "I-I was a-attacked!" Miss Kiltage was barely able to form the words "I think its coming back soon." "Where are you?" Audrey asked. Dean put the car in drive and started away from the forest.

"At the gas station, the Gas-n-Sip on Peterson Rd." She answered. "Ok Miss Kiltage. Don't move stay there!" Audrey emphasized stay there. She hated to use her as bait but it may be they're only shot.

"Gas-n-Sip on Peterson Rd. GO!" Audrey almost yelled. Dean had to take a quick turn causing Audrey to slam into Castiel. Audrey jumped out of the car before it was in a total stop. She bursted through the door and found the cashier bloodily kill and almost all the rack knocked over. Miss Kiltage standing in the middle of it all.

"Why hello Audrey. So nice of you join us" Miss Kiltage said with a sinister smile. Her hair started to turn to snakes as Stheno walked out with her Audrey's body. Brianna took out a knife and cut a slit from her collarbone to her earlobe. The blood rolled out and down her body.

The injury caused Audrey to wake out of her astral state and in the arms of Stheno. Audrey didn't open her eyes but started thrashing blindly. She clawed and kicked until Stheno dropped her onto the hard ground.

Gunshots started going off but quickly stopped. Audrey looked up to see a frozen Dean holding a gun and Cas holding a long knife in mid run. She turned to fight the Gorgon sisters but met a pair of amber eyes.

Suddenly Audrey felt like she was struck by lightning. There was a huge flash of green. Sam saw this as he finally found his way to the front from the back door of the storage room. He ran to see what happened at the far front of the store.

Sam saw the Gorgons. He was slightly confused by the fact that there were two. Audrey was on the floor with a long gash on her neck. Everyone looked in shock as she got up. One of the Gorgon sisters were look start at her. Both looked very confused on why she wasn't frozen.

"W-What? H-how?" Stheno was stuttering in shock. "Very good question that can be answered later" Audrey said. She punched Stheno, knocking to the ground. "Audrey!" Sam said and threw her a machete. Audrey caught it and swung it at the rising Gorgon sister. The snakes' hissing stopped as the head hit the ground.

Miss Kiltage turned her gaze away from Dean and Cas to her dead sister. She panickly started to run away from the scene. "Hey stop" Audrey yelled looking intensely at her. Suddenly, she froze. Not in a surrender, but like time stopped.

Dean Sam and Cas stopped at Audrey's side to look at the odd sight.

"Um, how is this possible?" Cas asked. "I have no idea" Sam said. "Well, let's stop standing around like statues and kill the bitch" Audrey said. She walked up and swung the machete and the body dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Lat Chapter my pretties! Thanks for reading please. If you would like to leave any comments praise or criticism, please the button of happiness at the bottom. Please review!

_Chapter 5_

The group was driving back to the motel in silence. It was a thoughtful silence. All, humans angel and agent alike were racking their brains trying to answer the obvious question. What the fuck just happened?

"What if you aren't a dud?" Sam suddenly spurted out. The sudden noise made everyone jump. "What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"What if you can copy other powers." Audrey opened her mouth to argue but Sam continued. "But you have to be aging for the power to work. Like certain things in your body needs to be developing for your powers to develop." Audrey smiled. Seems legit.

"So where do you go from here, Mimicker" Dean said. Audrey pulled a necklace from under her shirt. "I need to get my stuff from the motel then go to the place where I came thru, say a spell then badda boom badda bang I'll be out of your hair." Audrey explained.

"I'm sorry but must be going" Cas said. Audrey started to say good bye but he was gone. "He does that" Dean said. They decided to grab some shut eye before starting their trek out of Point Pleasant. So about 4 hours later Audrey crawled into the back of the black Impala one last time.

The drive was almost silent. The sound of AC/DC's album Who Made Who filled the air. They stopped at the skid marks left from Dean's swerve only two days ago.

"If you ever find yourself back here call us up." Dean said as Audrey got out her necklace. Audrey smiled then hugged Dean. "Thanks. For everything." She said as she turned and hugged Sam. "Seriously, if you're here again, we're not to hard to find if you know where to look." Sam said with a smile.

Audrey nodded. She really doubted if she'd ever be back here but she could hope. With a breath, Audrey held the necklace like she was trained. "Amas tu reano pacem" she whispered.

The portal took a second to open. Audrey looked back at the hunters. "See ya boys" she said. Dean raised his hand in salute-wave fashion. Audrey stepped through the portal with a smile.

Suddenly she was back in the portal room. Audrey saw Cam smiling at her. "So, what'd you think?" he asked. "Bitch, let's go again!" Audrey's excited laughter filled the air. Who knows what else is just waiting for her in the universe?


End file.
